1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, especially to an electrical connector assembly provided for electrically connection between two circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electrical connectors have been used to make electrical connections between the circuits on different printed circuit boards. These printed circuit boards must be joined together with connectors in a manner to effectively and reliably interconnect the circuits on one circuit board to the circuits on another circuit board. This is done by a pair of mating connectors which are surface mounted connectors and may include a male or plug connector mateable with a female or receptacle connector to form a board-to-board electrical connector assembly.
As stated above, both connectors of the electrical connector assembly are surface mounted connectors. Both connectors typically have a low profile and have some form of mechanism to hold the connectors together. The holding mechanism preferably aligns the connectors, prevents the two connectors from wobbling and maintains the terminals of the connector in good, positive interengagement.
WO Publication No. 2004-10538 A1 discloses a conventional board-to-board connector assembly comprising a first connector engaged with a first PCB, a second connector engaged with the first connector and a second PCB. The first connector comprises a first housing and a plurality of first terminals received in the first housing. The second connector comprises a second housing and a plurality of second terminals received in the second housing. The first terminal is formed a single metallic sheet by stamping and curving. The first terminal comprises an integral spring portion, an inverted U-shaped retaining portion and a soldering portion. The retaining portion defines a first wall, a top portion, a second wall, a first curved portion formed between the first wall and the top portion, and a second curved portion formed between the top portion and the second wall. The second terminal is formed a single metallic sheet by crimping and has a P-shaped cross-sectional configuration. The second terminal comprises a first contacting portion defined a protrusion thereof, a second contacting portion, a top end and a tail portion. When the first and second connectors are assembled each other, the first terminal of the first connector is electrically engaged with the second terminal of the second connector. At this time, the protrusion of the second terminal fixedly locked under a bottom end of the second curved portion of the first terminal and electrically connecting with the second wall of the retaining portion so as to obtain reliable orientation between the first and second connectors.
However, because the first terminal is formed a single metallic sheet by stamping and curving, which make the configuration of the first terminal and manufacture of the first terminal are so complicated. Furthermore, when the first connector engages with the second connector, the orientation between the first and second connectors is only obtained by the engagement between the first and second terminals. Which is insufficient to prevent the first and second connectors from wobbling.
Therefore, an improved board-to-board connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.